


Mistake

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mixtape, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>made you a mixtape and called it 'mistake'</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistake

Fourth of July — Fall Out Boy 

_I know it’s cheesy but I felt fireworks every time we kissed_

 

Elastic Heart — Sia

_you pulled so hard, you snapped my heart_

 

Take Me To Church — Hozier

_I chose you over God and you crucified me for my sins_

 

Everything We Had — The Academy Is…

_you were the best worst experience I ever had_

 

I Don’t Love You — My Chemical Romance

_this one doesn’t need an explanation_

 

I Miss You — Blink-182

_I always apologized when you hurt me and I’m still doing it now_

 

Northern Downpour — Panic _!_ At The Disco

_fuck you_

 

 

_I still love you_

**Author's Note:**

> whose pov was this from? ryan? brendon? BRENT??!?


End file.
